El mentiroso durmiente
by kaoru-himura1878
Summary: Dos campamentos de verano, una novatada y una obra de teatro pondrá a Kuroko en problemas frente a la estrella del baloncesto Kise Ryota. Cuando Kuroko aceptó ir a ese campamento, no esperó que le obligasen a vestirse de mujer ni que tuviera que compartir papel protagonista con el chico del que está enamorado y al que no le puede contar la verdad. ¿Qué pasará cuando se descubra?


**AVISOS: Historia escrita por dos autoras, kaoru-himura1878 (Kaoru Himura en Amor Yaoi) y Fullbbuster (Fullbuster en Amor Yaoi).**

 **Kuroko no Basuke y sus personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki, nosotras solamente los tomamos prestados para contar nuestra historia.**

 **One-shot creado para la convocatoria del grupo Kikuro de Facebook, con motivo del cumpleaños de Kise.**

* * *

 **El mentiroso durmiente**

Por fin era mayo y como toda tradición en la familia Ryota, Kise se despidió de todos para ir a su amado campamento de baloncesto. Todo un verano respirando y sudando baloncesto era lo más encantador que podía pasarle. Adiós a sus monótonos y rutinarios días posando para revistas, adiós a los pesados paparazzis, adiós al incordio de aguantar a sus hermanas mayores, tan sólo un campamento y un reto… derrotar finalmente a Aomine Daiki, su meta a superar.

\- Bueno, Kise – empezó a hablar su madre desde el asiento del copiloto al ver el cartel de entrada al campamento Teikô – ya llegamos. ¿Estás listo para…?

La frase se quedó a medias. Kise había abierto la puerta aprovechando que su padre ya estaba frenando para salir hasta con el vehículo sin haberse terminado de detener. Su madre sonrió antes de colocar su mano sobre sus ojos. ¡Ese chico no tenía remedio! Todos los veranos eran iguales. Salía antes de que pudieran despedirse de él. Ahí iba corriendo en busca de sus antiguos compañeros de colegio.

\- Vaya… el novato del Kaijô ha venido también este año al campamento Teikô. ¿No te machaqué suficiente el año pasado? – sonreía Aomine cogiéndole de la nuca para frotar insistentemente su rubio cabello.

\- Este año yo te machacaré a ti.

\- Sigue soñando – aclaró Aomine, quien soltó enseguida a Kise al ver que sus padres se acercaban.

\- Veo que nuestro hijo se lo pasará bien aquí con vosotros un año más – sonrió el padre de Kise – Enseñadle mucho, es nuestro pequeño campeón.

\- Papá – se quejó Kise apartando su cabeza al ver que éste le estaba revolviendo el pelo.

Kise sólo deseaba que sus padres volvieran corriendo al coche y se marchasen. Tenía una buena relación con ellos, la mejor, pero los veranos eran algo entre él y sus amigos. No tuvo mucho tiempo de seguir hablando y bromeando con sus compañeros, puesto que los entrenadores del Teikô aparecieron frente a ellos con su seriedad habitual. Como siempre… en busca del equipo perfecto y parecían haberlo encontrado, Akashi Seijuro, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Asahi, Midorima Shintarou y Kise Ryota. Nadie les pararía con ellos al frente de su equipo y para eso era el campamento, para entrenar a los mejores y tratar de encontrar algo bueno entre los suplentes.

\- Dicen que un suplente se marchó – susurró Aomine hacia Kise que estaba de pie a su lado mirando a los entrenadores escrutando con su mirada al resto de jugadores.

\- ¿En serio? Pero si Teikô es el mejor equipo. Todos los ojeadores juveniles están puestos en este instituto – comentó Kise – ¿Quién sería tan idiota de marcharse?

\- Sólo era un suplente – dijo Akashi sin más – no le deis mucha importancia al asunto. No sería nada bueno.

\- Dicen que era un fantasma – siguió Aomine poniendo esta vez una cara que asustó a Kise.

\- Eso no existe – dijo Kise tratando de hacerse el valiente.

\- Es cierto – comentó Aomine – yo no miento.

\- ¿Tú viste al chico?

\- Claro que no, se supone que es un fantasma – dijo como si eso le excusase, consiguiendo que todos sus compañeros le mirasen extrañados.

\- Como dice Akashi, no sería importante, sólo es un suplente.

\- Se ha ido al Seirin. Hace un par de meses – sonrió Aomine - ¿Y sabéis qué equipo está remontando en la clasificación? Parece que ese misterioso fantasma está haciendo algo más que no hacer nada. Ese equipo nos está alcanzando. Quizá debamos ir a ver quién es su jugador fantasma.

\- Estás loco. ¿Cómo quieres ir a verle?

\- Están en el campamento al otro lado del río. No perdemos mucho si nos escapamos un par de horas a ver cómo juegan y comprobar si está ese jugador por allí.

\- Callaos – se escuchó la seria voz de Akashi – aquí vienen.

Todos los chicos permanecieron en silencio mientras los entrenadores pasaban frente a ellos escrutándoles con la mirada, comprobando que seguían en plena forma y venían motivados a ser los mejores. No era un secreto para aquellos entrenadores el ascenso que estaba consiguiendo el instituto del Seirin y querían vencerle… no sólo vencerle, querían machacarle, aniquilarlo por completo.

Siguieron de largo observando más chicos, necesitaban suplentes para el equipo de primera. Para Akashi, aquello no tenía buena pinta y todos los de su equipo le observaron atónitos sin entender qué estaba pensando aquel pelirrojo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Es raro que se tomen muchas molestias con los suplentes – dijo Akashi – quizá Aomine tenía parte de razón y ese suplente de tercera que ni se acercaba al equipo principal tenía algo bueno. El Seirin empezó a subir cuando se marchó. ¿Alguien recuerda a aquel chico? – preguntó a su equipo pero todos negaron con la cabeza.

\- ¿Dónde está Aomine? – preguntó Kise al ver que el moreno ya no estaba a su lado.

\- Oh, no me fastidies – aclaró Akashi sabiendo dónde había ido, a ver a sus rivales.

\- Se fue por allí – comentó Murasakibara comiéndose una de sus patatas.

\- Será idiota – comentó Kise caminando tras el resto del equipo para ir a buscarle.

La orilla del río no estaba lejos. Allí estaban todas las canchas de baloncesto, rodeadas todas ellas por una alta alambrada que evitaba que la pelota rodase fuera de las pistas. Al otro lado, se encontraba el campamento del Seirin. Nunca se habían percatado de él, más que nada, porque nunca salían rivales dignos de ese equipo tan mediocre, pero hoy… Aomine Daiki por primera vez, fijó sus ojos en aquellas pistas, viendo en una de ellas al equipo principal. Había cuatro jugadores.

\- ¿Dónde está el quinto? – preguntó Aomine.

\- Allí – dijo Kise de repente al ver cómo una pelota sin control se desplazaba directamente hasta las manos de uno de los jugadores – el jugador fantasma.

\- ¿Dónde? – preguntó Aomine sonriendo tratando de encontrarle.

\- No lo sé. Realmente no lo he visto, sólo llegué a ver la redirección de la pelota – le aclaró Kise.

\- Tú tienes la capacidad de copiar, tus ojos están más adaptados a ver los movimientos. ¿Cómo es posible que no puedas verle?

\- Tiene el cabello azul – dijo de golpe Kise – y es bajito, me recuerda un poco a Akashi. Espera – susurró colocando la mano encima del hombro de Aomine – es una chica.

\- ¿Una chica? – exclamaron todos al unísono.

\- Sí.

\- Pero eso es ilegal, no puede jugar una chica en un equipo masculino. ¿Seguro que es una chica? – preguntó Akashi.

\- No puede ser una chica – dijo sonrojado Aomine – pero si lo es… ¿Tiene grandes… tú ya sabes? – preguntó haciendo una clara señal de los pechos.

Kise le dio un leve golpe a Aomine dejando que éste dejase escapar un ligero quejido. Era increíble… Aomine siempre pensaba en lo mismo. Seguro que se había traído sus revistas con él hasta al campamento.

\- Estoy intentando ver algo más.

\- Pues acerquémonos – dijo Aomine al final – si es una chica y está jugando, es ilegal.

\- Tú lo único que quieres es acercarte para comprobar si la chica es guapa – le soltó Kise de repente.

Aomine fue el primero que comenzó a caminar con una gran sonrisa. Él no quería perderse aquel espectáculo y menos… si había chicas de por medio. Tardaron unos diez minutos en dar la vuelta al pequeño estanque donde desembocaba el río, pero una vez llegaron, todos pudieron ver claramente a aquella chica de cabello azulado a media melena que vestía el uniforme del equipo del Seirin y hacía los mejores pases que jamás habían visto.

Kise observó aquel pase alto imposible de coger por su cercanía a la canasta, pero ese chico pelirrojo de fuerte musculatura lo cogió sin problemas haciendo un mate a canasta frente a los ojos de un sonriente Aomine, quien parecía feliz de haber encontrado un posible rival.

Todos los componentes del Seirin detuvieron su juego al instante en cuanto vieron al equipo de Teikô detenido frente a ellos. Era increíble que se hubieran atrevido a pisar su campamento de verano, pero Kagami sonrió como sólo él sabía. Había esperado mucho tiempo para enfrentarse a ellos, a esa llamada "Generación de los milagros". Desde que había llegado de Estados Unidos, sólo había oído hablar de ellos y de sus hazañas, pero iba siendo hora de que le demostrasen algo más, porque él… iba a enseñarles su juego, vencería a todos y cada uno de ellos y más ahora que tenía a su arma secreta… Kuroko Tetsuya.

Tetsu cogió la pelota que rodaba por el suelo y chocaba en aquel momento contra sus pequeñas zapatillas blancas. En aquel instante, los ojos de todo el Teikô se fijaron en él o más bien… en ella, porque Tetsu nunca antes había estado tan tenso como aquel día. Ni siquiera pensó ni por un segundo que la broma de sus compañeros pudiera surtir efecto, pero para su sorpresa, Aomine Daiki, el chico de los tiros imposibles y el más rápido del equipo con ese estilo de baloncesto callejero, aproximó su rostro al suyo mirándola de arriba abajo.

\- Vaya, pues no los tiene grandes – dijo decepcionado – pero aun así su rostro es muy inocente – sonrió antes de sentir cómo Kise cogía su camiseta por la nuca y tiraba de él hacia atrás alejándole de una tímida chica que sostenía el balón a la altura de sus pequeños pechos.

\- La estás asustando, Aominecchi.

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer por vosotros? – preguntó Hyuga observándoles con seriedad mientras Kagami se ponía delante de Tetsu ocultándole tras su cuerpo. Aquello llamó aún más la atención de todos.

\- ¿Por qué tenéis a una chica jugando en vuestro equipo? Eso es ilegal.

\- No juega con nosotros – dijo Kagami muy serio – entrena con nosotros.

\- ¿Por qué haría algo así? – preguntó Kise fijándose en aquellos preciosos ojos azules de la joven.

\- Porque su hermano Tetsu no ha podido venir al campamento, asuntos personales, pero como ella tiene su mismo estilo de juego, nos ayuda a practicar – explicó Hyuga.

\- No les des explicaciones – dijo Kagami – no las necesitan. Nosotros no incumplimos las normas.

\- Eso espero, no me gustaría machacar a una chica, no es de caballero hacer llorar a una – dijo Akashi – aunque lo haré si es necesario.

\- Esperemos que podamos enfrentarnos al equipo completo cuando nos toque jugar contra vosotros, no queremos que estéis en desventaja – comentó Midorima – aunque si vuestro quinto jugador es tan débil que una chica puede tomar su lugar en los entrenamientos, no tenéis nada que hacer contra nosotros.

Todos los chicos del Seirin apretaron las mandíbulas con fuerza debido a la rabia que sentían en ese momento debido a las palabras de aquellos chicos. Les estaban menospreciando y no sólo a ellos, sino a Tetsu también, e incluso habían subestimado a las jugadoras femeninas en general y eso no se lo iban a consentir. Les harían tragarse esas palabras, eso seguro. Kagami abrió la boca para contestarles, pero una mano en su hombro se lo impidió. Miró hacia atrás para ver a su capitán que le negaba con la cabeza y después miraba con seriedad a los jugadores del Teikô.

\- Vayámonos de aquí, esto es una pérdida de tiempo – dijo Akashi al final retirándose de allí.

Todo el asunto se quedó zanjado allí, por el momento, pero en cuanto los jugadores del Teikô desaparecieron, Kagami se giró hacia Hyuga molesto.

\- ¿Por qué me has detenido? Se han burlado de nosotros – se quejó Kagami.

\- Lo sé y entiendo cómo te sientes, todos lo hacemos, pero metiéndonos en peleas, no conseguiremos nada – le dijo Hyuga.

\- Les cerraremos la boca ganándoles en un partido de práctica con Tatsuki – intervino Riko aproximándose hasta ellos.

\- ¿Tatsuki? – preguntaron sin entender nada.

La entrenadora del Seirin miró con una sonrisa traviesa a Tetsu y todos entendieron lo que quería decir.

\- Les daremos donde más les duele. Dejaremos su orgullo por los suelos cuando les venzamos con una chica.

\- Técnicamente no es una chica, por lo que no les demostraremos que se equivocan – comentó Koga ganándose una fulminante mirada de Riko.

\- Lo que cuenta es que ellos creerán que sí. Además, también han menospreciado a Kuroko sin siquiera conocerlo, si les demostramos que su "hermana" puede con ellos, ésa a la que han infravalorado, no querrán ni imaginarse lo que nuestra arma secreta puede hacer – le rebatió la chica.

\- Pero para eso, Kuroko deberá seguir con la farsa durante todo el campamento – dijo Izuki – ni siquiera le hemos preguntado si le parece bien.

Todos miraron al jugador fantasma del equipo que había estado escuchando la conversación sin inmutarse.

\- No me importa – cortó el silencio formado, con su habitual rostro inexpresivo – también tengo cuentas que saldar.

Los presentes le miraron extrañados porque no sabían a qué se refería pero decidieron no indagar en el tema, no conocían demasiado a Kuroko y no sabían si le sentaría mal que le preguntaran sobre el tema.

\- Bien, entonces está decidido – sonrió decidida Riko – les derrotaremos y les haremos darse cuenta de que se han metido con el equipo equivocado. Podéis descansar un rato mientras voy a preparar la comida.

Los veteranos pusieron cara de terror al escuchar aquellas palabras y salieron tras su entrenadora ofreciéndole su ayuda para cocinar, dejando a Kuroko y a Kagami solos en aquella cancha. Kagami sonrió triunfante, aquello era mejor de lo que se podía haber imaginado. Estaba deseando darles una lección a esa Generación de los Milagros, en especial a cierto rubio, a ése que tenía pensado derrotar en el campeonato y ahora en el campamento también. Algunas veces se habían enfrentado y Kagami no había salido bien parado, pero ahora tenía a Tetsu con él.

\- He visto la forma en que Kise te ha mirado, podría ser beneficioso para el equipo – le dijo Kagami a Kuroko.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – le preguntó Tetsu.

\- Has llamado su atención, ahora estará más pendiente de conquistarte que de entrenar. Kise está acostumbrado a estar rodeado de chicas que babean por él, pero no está acostumbrado a que no le hagan caso, así que tú serás esa chica que pasará de él.

\- Él no se ha fijado en mí y dudo mucho que lo vaya a hacer si paso de él, más bien no querrá saber nada de mí.

\- Créeme... para Kise serás un gran desafío, querrá seducirte por su orgullo – sonrió Kagami.

Tetsu le miró con la misma inexpresividad de siempre aunque por dentro dudaba de las palabras de Kagami. No estaba convencido de que Kise se hubiera fijado en él o fuese a hacerlo, ni siquiera lo hizo en el pasado, así que, ¿por qué se iba a fijar en él ahora?

\- Quiero descansar un poco – dijo al final Tetsu caminando fuera de la cancha dejando a Kagami solo.

Se sentó en las maderas del pequeño muelle y miró el horizonte de aquel estanque. Pensaba en Kise, en todo el equipo del Teikô que le humillo, que ni siquiera le miraron ni una sola vez cuando era un suplente y ahora… ahora tenía a una nueva luz, a Kagami Taiga y a ambos les unía una misma motivación: ver caer al Teikô.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta esta estúpida idea de hacerse pasar por chica? Pensó mucho… pero no había más respuesta que una, su estupidez por aceptar el reto de Kagami a un juego que, como averiguó después, no podía ganar ya desde el principio. Ahora tenía que aguantar la novatada y no le quedaba más remedio.

 **Flashback**

 _Kagami estaba harto de perder contra ese rubio una y otra vez, aunque no se desmotivaba por ello. Conoció a Kise unos pocos días después de regresar a Japón, se lo cruzó por casualidad en un parque cercano a su casa y captó su interés al verle jugar a baloncesto con otros chicos del barrio, notando de inmediato su gran nivel. No dudó en acercarse y retarle de inmediato, le emocionaba enfrentarse a alguien de su calibre, aunque no esperó aquella derrota tan aplastante. Pese a ello, no se rindió y siguió acudiendo a ese lugar para retarle, aunque siempre acababa con el mismo resultado._

 _Mientras caminaba de su última derrota frente a Kise, pensaba en el rubio tratando de hallar algún punto débil a su técnica, pero no encontraba ninguna. La única debilidad que le había visto eran las chicas, siempre estaba rodeado y le encantaba coquetear con ellas, pero eso no le servía en la cancha... ¿o sí? El campamento de verano estaba cerca y sabía que Kise iba a ir al de Teikô, se lo había oído decir a uno de sus amigos, así que quizás podía usar esa información a su favor... aunque no sabía cómo todavía. Los campamentos solían estar llenos de chicos solamente, sólo había alguna excepción si algún equipo tenía una ayudante y debía ir, pero normalmente, sobraba testosterona por esos lugares._

 _Aunque hubiese chicas por allí, tampoco creía que alguna le haría caso si le pedía que distrajera a Kise mientras se enfrentaba a él, seguramente huiría nada más verle como le solía pasar. Más de una vez, Himuro le había advertido que debía suavizar la mirada y no parecer que estaba todo el día enfadado, pero no lo hacía aposta, así era su expresión normal. Se rebanó los sesos tratando de darle un uso a ese punto débil de su rival durante todo el camino de vuelta a casa y no fue hasta que estuvo tumbado sobre su cama que se le vino una disparatada idea: hacer pasar a alguien de su equipo por una chica._

 _Ahora el problema era... ¿quién daría el pego como una chica? Se imaginó a sus compañeros de equipo uno por uno con pelo largo, un poco de maquillaje y pose coqueta, para ver quién sería el candidato perfecto, pero sólo consiguió que escalofríos de terror le recorrieran el cuerpo. A algunos se les notaría que eran chicos y otros simplemente... mejor no imaginárselos, era demasiado traumático porque la mezcla era demasiado grotesca. Ahora seguramente tendría pesadillas con ellos persiguiéndole para robarle un beso._

 _Siguió cavilando y pensó en Riko, la entrenadora del equipo. Era una buena candidata, pero estaba convencido de que le haría pasar por un terrible entrenamiento antes que seguirle el juego, así que quedaba descartada también. Resopló frustrado por haberse quedado sin candidatos, parecía que después de todo, no iba a poder llevar a cabo su plan. Si no podía con Kise en un uno contra uno, tendría que vencerle junto a sus compañeros, ahora contaba con una sombra, con... ¡Kuroko!_

 _¿Cómo no había pensado en él? Pasaba tan desapercibido, que hasta a veces se le olvidaba que estaba en el equipo. Ahora que lo pensaba, Kuroko no sería una mala opción, no tenía un rostro femenino, pero sus facciones eran más delicadas que las del resto del equipo, y su cuerpo era más pequeño y menos tonificado. No pudo evitar sonreír al haber encontrado por fin al candidato perfecto, con los complementos adecuados, Kuroko podía hacerse pasar por una estudiante de secundaria sin problemas. La sonrisa no le duró demasiado, porque se le presentaba un nuevo obstáculo y era cómo conseguir que se vistiera como una chica y actuara como tal, no podía ir y pedírselo directamente, seguro que obtendría una rotunda negativa._

 _Debía hallar otra forma para conseguir su fin, quizás si le retaba a tirar a canasta... No, su compañero sabía que no era bueno en ello y no aceptaría porque perdería seguro, así que debía retarle a algo que le llevase a la victoria asegurada sin que Kuroko sospechara que iba a perder de antemano. Entonces, una idea que él creía brillante acudió a su cabeza... un duelo de comida. Le retaría a ver quién comería más hamburguesas en menos tiempo. Su compañero no tenía ni idea de que podía atiborrarse de hamburguesas sin problemas, así que creería que estarían igualados y era más probable que aceptara competir con él._

 _Pero aún no estaba asegurado que conseguiría un ''sí'' de su parte, Kuroko no parecía del tipo de chicos que actuaba por impulso, por lo que necesitaba atraerle con algo a lo que no se pudiera resistir. Pensó en él y las cosas que le gustaban, pero por mucho que lo hiciera, no daba con ninguna respuesta y se dio cuenta de que no conocía demasiado a su compañero. No tenía ni idea de qué cosas eran sus preferidas, lo único que sabía era que le gustaba beber unos batidos del Maji Burger. Lo había visto alguna vez llevando algún vaso antes o después de los entrenamientos. Quizás eso era lo que estaba buscando, podía decirle que si ganaba, le invitaría a todos los que quisiera durante un año. No le preocupaba lo más mínimo proponerle ese premio, total, él iba a ganar seguro. Kagami se fue a dormir contento por haber logrado trazar un plan a prueba de balas que pronto le llevaría a vencer a Kise de una vez por todas._

 _Al día siguiente, antes del entrenamiento, le propuso aquel reto a Kuroko y, como se imaginó, éste se negó alegando a que no entendía por qué iban a competir en tal cosa, pero en cuanto le dijo el premio que se llevaría si ganaba, le brillaron los ojos y aceptó sin dudar y sin preguntarle a Kagami qué pasaría si el pelirrojo era el vencedor. Acordaron en ir al Maji Burger tras el entrenamiento y allí llevarían a cabo la competición._

 _En cuanto llegaron al establecimiento, Kagami se encargó de hacer los pedidos mientras su compañero se encargaba de encontrar una mesa libre. Tras coger la bandeja repleta de hamburguesas, buscó a Kuroko con la mirada fijándose muy bien para no pasarlo por algo y cuando lo localizó, fue hasta él. Pensó que su rostro cambiaría algo y mostraría sorpresa al dejar la bandeja con treinta hamburguesas sobre la mesa, pero nada, si estaba asombrado por tal cantidad de comida, no lo demostró._

 _\- Hay treinta, la mitad para cada uno. Las reglas son sencillas, pierde quien se retire antes de comerse las quince o el que tarde más en hacerlo – le explicó Kagami dividiendo las hamburguesas en dos montones ¿estás de acuerdo?_

 _\- Sí – le respondió Tetsu._

 _\- Bien, contaré hasta tres y empezamos. Una, dos y... ¡Tres!_

 _Ambos se lanzaron a comerse la primera hamburguesa, dándole rápidos mordiscos para terminarla cuanto antes. Kagami se sorprendía por la agilidad que tenía Kuroko, jamás se hubiese imaginado verle de aquella manera, engullendo comida sin parar ya que siempre solía ser bastante tranquilo e inexpresivo. Continuó devorando hamburguesas con tranquilidad conforme se las iba terminando, pero comenzó a sentirse inquieto cuando vio que ese chico de apariencia débil que estaba sentado frente a él, iba por la mitad de su cuarta ración. Quizás Kuroko tenía un estómago parecido al suyo y podía comer mucho, pero supo que sus suposiciones eran erróneas cuando vio que dejó de masticar y su rostro palidecía ligeramente. Kuroko parecía estar a punto de abandonar, lo cual significaba su victoria. Sonrió con disimulo por ello aunque pronto se le borró al ver que a su compañero le daba una arcada._

 _\- ¿Estás bien?_ – _le preguntó Kagami preocupado._

 _Tetsu no le contestó sino que dejó lo que le quedaba de comida sobre la mesa y se concentró en tragarse lo que tenía en la boca evitando vomitar allí mismo._

 _\- Me retiro – le dijo Kuroko como si nada._

 _\- Bien, entonces gano yo – dijo feliz Kagami._

 _\- Como acordamos, yo..._

 _Kuroko no pudo terminar la frase porque se acababa de dar cuenta de que se le había olvidado preguntar cuál sería su castigo si perdía y ahora, aunque no lo demostrase, temía lo que tuviera pensado pedirle el pelirrojo._

 _\- ¿Qué se supone que ganas tú?_ – _le preguntó._

 _\- Que tendrás que hacer lo que te pida – le contestó con una sonrisa que a Tetsu le dio mala espina._

 _Se imaginó todos los escenarios posibles sobre lo que Kagami le pediría, pero jamás se le pasó por la cabeza lo que estaba a punto de oír._

 _\- Tendrás que ir vestido como una chica y hacerte pasar por una durante los tres primeros días del campamento – le informó Kagami pensando que ese tiempo sería suficiente para retar a Kise y tener a Tetsu por ahí distrayéndolo._

 **Fin del Flashback**

Así era cómo había terminado en esa situación, con una peluca, sujetador con relleno de silicona, ropa interior ajustada para que su entrepierna estuviera bien sujeta y ropa holgada para que su parte baja no le delatara, con tal de hacerse pasar por una chica. No le había sentado muy bien que sus compañeros de equipo e incluso su entrenadora le preguntaran a Kagami por qué se había llevado a su novia al campamento, confundiéndole con alguien del sexo contrario. Tampoco le había gustado la rapidez con la que habían pasado de tener la cara desencajada al descubrir que era él y estaba así por perder una apuesta, a pasar a mirarle sonrojados y con interés.

Ya tenía suficiente con soportar tener que hacer realidad las perversiones de Kagami durante unos días, no quería que sus propios compañeros le miraran de aquella forma. Aunque para su suerte, contaba con una entrenadora de armas tomar que les dio a todos una colleja y les advirtió que se comportaran. Después de que se tranquilizaran y le preguntaran cómo había terminado de esa manera, fue cuando descubrió que tenía las de perder desde el principio, Hyuga le había dicho que había visto varias veces a Kagami comerse tranquilamente una cantidad insana de hamburguesas sin ningún problema y que le había tomado el pelo desde el principio.

Sabía que debería haberse cambiado de inmediato, pero Riko no le había dado tiempo, ya que les había puesto a entrenar enseguida y ya después había pasado el encontronazo con los del Teikô. Ya debía mantener la farsa hasta el final. Tetsu no se inmutó cuando oyó unos pasos acercándose a él, creía que se trataba de Kagami que había ido tras él, quizás para pedirle disculpas por haberle engañado o quizás para darle palabras de ánimo que le ayudasen a soportar la situación, pero realmente no le importaba la razón en ese momento, sólo quería estar un rato a solas. Por eso ni se inmutó cuando tomó asiento a su lado, ni siquiera se dignó a mirarle.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí sola...? – escuchó una voz a su lado que reconoció al instante, dejando la frase inacabada como si esperase algo No he llegado a oír tu nombre antes – terminó de decir Kise con cierto toque seductor.

Tetsu se había sorprendido mucho al oírle, no se había imaginado que pudiera tratarse de él en lugar de su compañero de equipo. Estaba impresionado de que el rubio hubiera notado siquiera su presencia, nunca antes lo había hecho, lo cual le hizo pensar que Kagami podía tener razón. Parecía que cualquier chica era un objetivo para Kise y por eso ahora se fijaba en él. Aquello le dio mucha rabia porque en todo el tiempo en que estuvo en el mismo equipo que él, no se había percatado de su existencia, no había notado que eran compañeros, pero ahora sí sólo porque tenía pechos, aunque fuesen postizos. Pues no le iba a dar lo que quería, no le iba a dar el gusto de prestarle atención, le iba a pagar con la misma moneda.

Kuroko se mantuvo en silencio mirando el horizonte como si no le hubiera escuchado, lo cual no agradó a Kise.

\- Cuánto frío hace por aquí pese a ser verano – quiso ser gracioso Kise y hacer una broma sobre la actitud de Kuroko.

El rubio esperó a que la chica se riera por su broma como solía pasarle, pero sus palabras tuvieron cero efecto en ella, lo cual le desconcertó un poco, pero no le desanimó a seguir intentando hablar con esa joven que cada vez le llamaba más la atención.

\- Soy Kise y, ¿tú? – trató de nuevo averiguar su nombre, aunque sin mucho éxito.

Tetsu siguió sin abrir la boca y centrado en mirar a la lejanía, lo cual Kise interpretó como que la joven estaba molesta por lo que Midorima y Akashi habían dicho sobre ella, por lo que trató de disculparse por ellos.

\- Siento lo que mis amigos han dicho antes, no lo decían en serio, es sólo que... tienen un carácter peculiar. Están obsesionados con el baloncesto y ganar cualquier partido, sueltan lo primero que se les pasa por la cabeza y no se dan cuenta de que así no se trata a una bella dama como tú – le sonrió coqueto pese a que Tetsu ni le miraba.

Kuroko se cansó de sus lamentables intentos por establecer una conversación con él y que le prestara atención. Se sentía cada vez más irritado por sus tontos flirteos, así que no aguantó más y se levantó dándole la espalda a Kise.

\- Tus tácticas para ligar son penosas – dijo agudizando un poco su voz, antes de emprender el camino de vuelta a su campamento.

Kise le observó marcharse impactado por ver que su encanto natural, por primera vez, no había funcionado, pero pronto su expresión cambió a una traviesa. Sonrió feliz, aquello era un reto y a él, le encantaban.

Caminó durante cinco minutos hasta llegar a su cabaña. Tetsu aún no podía creerse lo estúpido que era Kise. Cerró la puerta tras él y quitándose la peluca de mala forma incluso haciéndose algo de daño, la lanzó contra el colchón de su cama enfadado. Todos aquellos años en el Teikô sólo había sido un maldito suplente, nadie se fijaba en él. Aún recordaba cómo lloró con la frente apoyada contra el mástil de la canasta del parque en plena noche cuando le negaron la opción una vez más de ir al equipo titular. Sus ojos siempre habían estado puestos en Kise, desde la primera vez que le vio le deseó pero él… él nunca se había fijado, sólo era un chico débil que no podía lanzar a canasta, no era un rival a batir. Era frustrante que sólo ahora… aquellos ojos del mismo color que la miel se fijasen en él sólo… por ser una chica.

Metió la mano bajo su camiseta de tirantes del Seirin y desabrochó el molesto sujetador. Ni siquiera entendía cómo las mujeres podían llevar algo así, era molesto e incómodo. Lo sacó por delante de su cuello y lo lanzó también con fuerza junto a la peluca que reposaba en el colchón.

Kagami, que entraba en aquel momento, al ver el humor que tenía Tetsu lanzando las cosas y la mirada que le echó al girarse, se le heló la sangre. Aquello no pintaba nada bien, jamás había visto a Tetsu de aquella forma.

\- Volveré luego – dijo un atemorizado Kagami cerrando la puerta y marchándose.

\- Te odio… Kise Ryota – susurró Tetsu enfadado a punto de derramar las primeras lágrimas – pero acabarás pagando lo que hiciste, te lo aseguro, así me rompa yo en el proceso… tú caerás conmigo.

Ni siquiera el propio Tetsu podía ya reconocerse. El equipo del Teikô lo había destrozado, subestimado, le había arrancado sus sueños y no fue hasta que llegó al Seirin cuando pudo renacer de sus cenizas. Iba a derrotar a toda la Generación de los Milagros con la ayuda de sus nuevos compañeros, con la ayuda de Kagami, así tuviera que ponerse una peluca y fingir ser una chica para llegar hasta la debilidad de Kise Ryota.

Esa noche apenas pudo dormir. No fue hasta que la luz empezó a entrar por la ventana que Tetsu se giró dándole la espalda a la puerta y a la ventana. Fue Kagami el primero en entrar por la pequeña cabaña para despertar a Tetsu, querían ir todos al lago a bañarse y jugar. Al ver a Tetsu allí tumbado, se acercó zarandeándole para que despertase.

\- Estoy despierto – dijo Tetsu.

\- Pues venga, levántate. Hemos quedado todos para ir al lago a bañarnos.

\- No quiero ir – comentó tapándose más con las sábanas, cubriendo también su rostro bajo ellas.

\- Tetsu, venga, te lo pasarás bien – le aclaró destapándole para poder verle el rostro.

\- No puedo bañarme, Kagami – le dijo Tetsu muy directo volviendo a subir la sábana.

Aquello pareció dolerle a Kagami. Por un momento se dio cuenta de que era cierto, Tetsu no podía bañarse con ellos, no podía arriesgarse a que descubrieran que en realidad, era un chico. Él era el culpable de que Tetsu se fuera a perder la mitad del verano fingiendo ser algo que no era todo por una venganza personal, por un sueño de derrotar a unos engreídos chicos.

\- Lo siento – le dijo Kagami – no creí que tuvieras que sacrificarte tanto por esta idea.

Kagami se levantó del colchón de Tetsu para marcharse, pero éste se giró a mirarle algo entristecido por su reacción. Al fin y al cabo, él había aceptado seguir como una chica para vengarse de lo que una vez le hizo Kise en el pasado.

\- Kagami… espera. Iré con vosotros, pero no me bañaré.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Sí. Vosotros no tenéis la culpa de lo que ellos me hicieron – comentó.

Se decidió a levantarse observando la ropa del equipo tirada en la silla del fondo. Al coger la peluca en sus manos, supo que volvería a convertirse una vez más en "Tatsuki" pero estaba decidido. Todo por Kise.

\- Ayúdame a enganchar las pinzas – comentó Tetsu – no quiero que se mueva la peluca y me descubran.

Kagami le ayudó a vestirse una vez más como una chica y los dos juntos se marcharon hacia el lago. Allí estaban todos esperándoles, pero aunque Kagami sí entró al lago a bañarse, Kuroko se sentó a la sombra de un viejo arce apoyando su espalda contra el tronco y abriendo una de sus novelas para leer.

\- ¿Te gusta leer? – escuchó la sensual voz de Kise a su espalda sobresaltándole.

\- Joder – dejó escapar por el susto que le había dado.

No estaba acostumbrado en absoluto a que la gente le asustase a él, ante todos era invisible, era él quien siempre daba los sustos a la gente cuando les hablaba tras haberse ocultado en su baja presencia.

\- Siento haberte asustado.

\- ¿No deberías estar en tu elegante campamento del Teikô? – preguntó Tetsu sacando una sonrisa de Kise.

\- Debería estar entrenando.

\- Claro – sonrió Tetsu – pero no entrenas porque piensas que somos demasiado débiles para venceros.

\- No, he venido sólo para verte.

\- ¿Te has escapado para ver a una pobre chica? Qué triste – sonrió Tetsu – yo no quiero saber nada de ti.

\- Eso dices ahora porque no me conoces.

Tetsu ni siquiera apartó sus ojos del libro, tampoco se dignó a responderle. Aquella frase la había escuchado una y mil veces de los labios de aquel rubio. El muy idiota se creía todo un "misterio" cuando en realidad, él le conocía demasiado bien. Aun así, no pensaba demostrárselo. A Kise pareció molestarle que la chica no respondiera así que miró a todo el equipo del Seirin disfrutando de un cálido día bañándose y jugando, pero ella… estaba allí sentada a la sombra leyendo un aburrido libro.

\- ¿Por qué no estás bañándote con tus compañeros? – preguntó Kise pero Tetsu continuó tratando de leer – Contéstame – dijo Kise enfadado quitándole el libro a Tetsu para conseguir que le mirase.

\- Dame el libro – dijo frustrado.

\- Quítamelo tú si puedes.

\- He dicho que me lo des, es mío.

\- Ya claro… ahora es mío – susurró Kise cerca del rostro enojado de Tetsu.

Los puños de Tetsu se apretaron con fuerza, aún recordaba la última vez que había escuchado esa maldita frase de los labios de ese rubio altanero que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que... ya se conocían de antes.

 **Flashback**

 _El entrenamiento estaba por acabar en la escuela del Teikô. Tetsu que había finalizado su práctica habitual con el último grupo de suplentes, se encaminó hacia los vestuarios para darse una buena ducha. La toalla para secarse el sudor lucía plácidamente en torno a su cuello. No había hecho nada más que coger una esquina para limpiarse unas gotas de su frente, cuando sintió que aquel trozo de tela se deslizaba de sus dedos y se caía de su cuello._

 _Miró aturdido hacia el lugar donde debía estar cayendo la toalla para encontrarse con la mano de Kise que se llevaba su toalla sin siquiera mirarle. Se paralizó un par de segundos incapaz su cerebro de asimilar que alguien pudiera tener tanta cara como para robarle su toalla a plena vista de todos, en plena cara de la víctima. Kise Ryota se alejaba de allí sonriendo, bromeando con Aomine Daiki sobre su entrenamiento. La espalda de aquellos dos fue lo último que Tetsu pudo ver._

 _Trató de hablar antes de perderles de vista, tenía que hacerlo. Él nunca había sido cobarde. Todo el mundo le conocía, era inexpresivo, bajito y débil, pero para nada cobarde. Decía las cosas como le venían y ése era su carácter._

 _\- Ey, devuélveme la toalla – le exigió con el tono de voz más inexpresivo que nunca._

 _\- Ahora es mía – comentó Kise sin más marchándose a su vestuario del primer equipo del Teikô._

 _Aquel fue el día en que Tetsu se dio cuenta de que él siempre sería un chico invisible ante los ojos de Kise, ante toda la generación del Teikô. Durante tres años había estado de suplente, esforzándose por salir del último equipo de suplentes para llegar al primero, pero sin conseguirlo nunca._

 **Fin del Flashback**

\- Devuélveme mi libro – amenazó esta vez Tetsu cansado de ser siempre arrollado por ese chico, de que le robase todo lo que él tenía. Su toalla, su libro… su corazón.

\- Cógelo tú misma – le dijo en tono sugerente Kise elevando el brazo con el libro evitando que Tetsu pudiera llegar a cogerlo al lanzarse hacia él.

\- Bájalo – se quejó Tetsu.

\- ¿Tienes problemas con la altura, pequeñaja? – siguió retándole Kise con su tono de voz más divertido.

Tetsu no aguantó más aquella arrogancia de Kise, llevaba años soportándole y su paciencia tenía un límite. Enfadado como estaba Tetsu, se lanzó con todas sus fuerzas contra el pecho de Kise, no pensaba dejar que ese rubio se saliese con la suya sólo porque era más alto o jugase mejor que él al baloncesto. Con la fuerza que hizo, consiguió desestabilizar a Kise, quien empezó a caer.

Los ojos azules de Tetsu se fijaron en su libro, finalmente podría cogerlo y cuando alzó el brazo para hacerlo, Kise cogió su otro brazo para tirarle al suelo con él. Por suerte para Tetsu, cayó sobre el pecho de Kise, algo que amortiguó su caída, aunque no consiguió coger su libro. Elevó la cabeza para comprobar cómo estaba la situación. Sentía aún la mano de Kise sujetando con suavidad su brazo, pero cuando miró el rostro del rubio, éste tenía los ojos cerrados y junto a su rostro ladeado, se encontraba la mano del chico abierta con el libro yaciendo sobre ella.

\- Ey – le llamó Tetsu zarandeándole levemente al ver que no respondía – ¿Kise?

Por un segundo, los ojos azules de Tetsu se preocuparon cuando al lado de la cabeza de Kise, vio una piedra. Quizá se había golpeado con ella al caer. Pensar aquello no le ayudó en nada, las lágrimas saltaron de sus ojos al darse cuenta de que era su culpa que se hubiera golpeado, él le había hecho eso. Por más que le odiase, le quería mucho más, no soportaba la idea de verle allí tirado y malherido.

\- ¿Kise? – volvió a preguntar acercándose a su rostro, olvidándose de su libro sólo para comprobar si aún respiraba – por favor, Kise – sollozó a su lado acercando el rostro al de Kise, intentando aproximar la oreja hacia su nariz para poder escuchar la débil respiración.

Ya estaba llegando a su destino, cuando sintió la mano de Kise girando su cabeza e impulsándole hacia él dejando sus labios vulnerables, obteniendo un pasional beso de aquel chico que tanto le había preocupado y tanto estaba enfadando ahora al pobre Tetsu. ¡ _Pensar que se había preocupado por ese idiota_!

Al principio, Tetsu golpeó con fuerza el pecho de Kise tratando de conseguir que le soltase y al final, transcurridos unos horribles segundos donde había pensado lo peor, se relajó dándose cuenta de que estaba bien, ese engreído chico estaba sano y salvo… le estaba besando y quizá… ésa sería la única vez que lo haría. Ni siquiera sabía que en realidad era un chico.

Pese a las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, Tetsu se dejó llevar, dejando de golpear el pecho de un Kise que se rehusaba a soltarle pese al dolor que pudiera haberle hecho. Un beso lento y lleno de sentimientos, Tetsu sabía que le amaba, pero ese chico… él sólo estaba jugando, era una de las tantas conquistas de las que se jactaba frente a los amigos, pero ahora mismo le daba igual.

Un leve gemido se escapó de sus labios siendo ahogado en la demandante boca de Kise cuando pasó la mano por la cintura de Tetsu, atrayéndolo aún más hasta él. El beso cada vez era más pasional, ni siquiera Tetsu podía parar ya. Cerró sus ojos disfrutando las caricias del rubio. Lo había deseado tanto y ahora… lo tenía, Kise estaba allí con él, pero cuando sintió que la mano de Kise se colaba bajo su camiseta de baloncesto, se la apartó de golpe levantándose de encima del chico y cogiendo su libro.

\- Ey… ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó extrañado Kise, pero sólo le llovió un bofetón.

\- Eres imbécil – le aclaró marchándose de allí. Quería volver a su cabaña, esconderse allí y no volver a salir en lo que quedaba del campamento. No quería volver a ver a Kise Ryota ni revivir aquellos sentimientos que tenía por él.

Kise se quedó atónito, cogiendo con su mano la dolorida mejilla. Pegaba fuerte para ser una chica, pero eso le hizo sonreír aún más. Tenía carácter… ninguna chica se había atrevido a pegarle, ella era la primera.

\- Casi te tengo – susurró viendo cómo se marchaba – dame un poco más de tiempo y serás mía.

Tetsu estaba enfadado consigo mismo, era increíble que se hubiera dejado robar un beso de esa forma tan ruin y despreciable. Había derramado lágrimas por ese idiota que sólo fingía que le había pasado algo, ese insensible que jugaba una y otra vez con sus sentimientos. ¡Ya le había robado algo más que una toalla o un libro, ahora un beso además de su corazón! Era increíble. Tuvo que darse cuenta de que fingía cuando no vio sangre en la piedra. Caminaba muy enfadado cuando se chocó contra el pecho de un Kagami, que le miraba extrañado.

\- Estás mojado – le dijo Tetsu limpiándose con el brazo su rostro. Al chocar contra el pecho mojado de Kagami, él se había mojado levemente. Intentó pasar de largo pero Kagami cogió su muñeca frenándole.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso, Tetsu? – preguntó con seriedad.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Eso con Kise – aclaró.

\- Nada. Me robó un beso, nada más. No tiene importancia.

\- Derramaste lágrimas, seguiste el beso, Tetsu… habrías seguido de no ser porque podría haberte descubierto, no lo niegues, sientes algo por él.

\- Sí, Kagami, pero eso no…

\- ¿No importa? – preguntó Kagami enfadado – Tetsu… debiste decirme que le amabas, no te habría dejado hacer esto si lo hubiera sabido.

\- No voy a caer en sus juegos, ni en sus manos, te lo prometo.

\- No vas a caer porque ya caíste hace muchos años. Sigues enamorado de él, ese odio sólo es una tapadera que tienes para evitar que siga haciéndote daño, pero aún le quieres.

Tetsu agachó la mirada unos segundos permaneciendo en silencio, no sabía cómo rebatir las palabras de Kagami pues tenía razón.

\- Debes terminar con esta farsa, vas a salir perjudicado. Si nos encontramos con los del Teikô y te ven, les diremos que al final sí pudiste venir y que tu hermana regresó a casa.

\- No, voy a seguir hasta el final – le dijo con determinación – puedo manejarlo, en serio, así que no te preocupes – añadió al ver la mueca de disconformidad en el rostro de su compañero.

\- No puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión, ¿verdad? – le preguntó al ver que Kuroko estaba más que decidido a seguir adelante.

\- No.

\- Entonces, estaré a tu lado. Cuando no puedas más, me lo dices y te ayudaré a salir de este lío en el que te he metido.

\- No te sientas culpable, yo tomé la decisión de seguir fingiendo y ahora he elegido no escapar y continuar con todo, aun así, gracias por tu ofrecimiento. Lo tendré en cuenta – le dijo sincero Tetsu – Voy a la cabaña, quiero descansar antes de que Riko nos reúna para entrenar de nuevo.

En cuanto Kagami le vio marcharse, emprendió su camino de vuelta al lago donde estaba el resto de su equipo. Puede que no pudiese hacer cambiar de opinión a Tetsu, pero sí que podría evitar que saliera herido si mantenía a Kise lejos de él, aunque para eso iba a necesitar la ayuda de Hyuga y los demás. Al llegar, se subió sobre una roca consiguiendo la atención de los presentes, quienes le miraron desconcertados.

\- ¿Presumiendo de abdominales? – bromeó Koga.

\- No, sólo quería que me prestarais atención – le contestó Kagami.

\- Pues ya la tienes, así que, ¿qué quieres? – le preguntó su capitán.

\- Necesito vuestra ayuda para evitar que Kise se acerque a Tetsu – declaró el pelirrojo.

\- ¿No deberíamos evitar que se acerque demasiado cualquier miembro del Teikô? ¿Por qué sólo te preocupa Kise? – dijo en voz alta Hyuga aunque todos se preguntaban lo mismo.

\- Porque Kise se ha fijado en él, o más bien, en Tatsuki. Ahora se ha convertido en su objetivo, en su futura conquista y no podemos permitirlo – aclaró sin contar el verdadero motivo que le tenía preocupado, pero no iba a revelar el secreto de Tetsu sin su consentimiento.

Todos le observaron preocupados, puesto que casi todos habían asumido que la razón por la que Kagami les contaba aquella información era porque si Kise conseguía estar cerca de Tetsu o trataba de intimar con su alter ego, podía descubrirle, lo cual suponía que su plan se echaba a perder; aunque otros les preocupaba que Kise se burlara de Tetsu y le hiciera la vida imposible si descubría la verdad. Ninguno se imaginaba que lo único que pretendía Kagami era impedir que Kuroko sufriera por culpa de Kise, evitar que le rompiera el corazón.

\- ¿Cuento con vuestra ayuda? – les preguntó tras unos segundos de silencio durante los cuales, cada uno se había sumido en sus propios pensamientos evaluando las consecuencias de que Kise descubriera todo.

\- Por supuesto – habló Izuki en nombre de todos.

Desde ese momento, el que se suponía que iba a ser un tranquilo campamento de baloncesto se convirtió en un campo de batalla entre los dos equipos. En los días sucesivos, los jugadores del Seirin comenzaron a interponerse en el camino de Kise cada vez que le veían la intención de ir hacia Tetsu o se llevaban a éste con tal de que no se cruzaran, pero el rubio pareció percatarse de lo que pretendían y empezó a llevarse a sus amigos para distraerles o impedirles proteger a su jugador fantasma. Poco a poco, el ambiente fue tensándose y todo ese asunto fue subiendo de nivel hasta llegar al punto en el que varios de los miembros de ambos equipos estuvieron a punto de llegar a los puños por las discusiones que surgieron. Aquello no pasó desapercibido para los entrenadores del Teikô y los responsables de su campamento, quienes ya habían notado la conducta de sus jugadores y sus continuas desapariciones durante los entrenamientos, por eso decidieron tomar carta en el asunto y reunieron a los dos equipos para informarles de la idea que habían pensado.

\- Cuando nos enteramos que el Seirin estaba de campamento también, pensamos que sería una buena idea tener algún partido amistoso con ellos – empezó su discurso el entrenador del Teikô mirando con normalidad a todos los chicos sentados frente él, pero de repente, sus ojos reflejaron tal severidad que todos se tensaron de inmediato – pero visto vuestro comportamiento, hemos hablado y, entre ambas partes, hemos pensado que en lugar de incentivar la competencia, vamos a trabajar el compañerismo entre los dos equipos. Por eso, hemos decidido que no habrá partido de baloncesto, en su lugar haremos otra actividad, pese a no estar relacionada con lo que normalmente hacemos en estos campamentos.

\- ¿Qué actividad? – preguntó Koga con un poco de temor.

\- Una obra de teatro.

\- ¿QUÉ? – fue el grito generalizado que se escuchó en el lugar junto a miles de quejas.

\- Silencio. SILENCIO – tuvo que gritar el entrenador para que se callaran – La decisión está tomada y no hay nada que podáis hacer para cambiarla, así que haceos a la idea cuanto antes.

\- ¿Y tú estás de acuerdo, Riko? – le reprochó Kagami.

\- Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos – le contestó aunque el pelirrojo pudo darse cuenta que con la mirada le decía que no estaba de acuerdo del todo pero que no le había quedado más remedio que aceptar.

\- ¿Y qué obra vamos a representar? – preguntó uno de los suplentes del Teikô.

\- La bella durmiente – contestó Riko.

Las protestas por parte de casi todos no tardaron en oírse, solamente dos personas permanecieron en silencio. Al contrario de sus compañeros, Kise no estaba disgustado con la idea, más bien todo lo contrario, veía en esa obra una oportunidad para acercarse a "Tatsuki", así que no pudo evitar mirarla y sonreírle de forma coqueta. Kuroko, quien también había permanecido callado porque toda la idea le daba mala espina, reafirmó su corazonada cuando sintió una intensa mirada sobre él y vio que se trataba de Kise, quien tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Todos participaréis, ya sea actuando o ayudando con los decorados y el vestuario. Que nadie se piense que se va a librar – les avisó el entrenador – Ahora elegiremos por sorteo a quién le toca cada personaje, excepto el de la princesa, que irá para... ¿Tatsuki? - preguntó mirando a Tetsu comprobando si lo había dicho bien.

El pobre se puso pálido al escuchar que le tocaba el papel principal, ya entendía por qué le daba malas vibraciones todo el asunto.

\- ¿Y por qué Tet... Tatsuki? - se corrigió rápidamente Kagami cuando quiso salir en defensa de su sombra.

\- Porque es la única chica – le contestó el entrenador.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con Riko? - rebatió.

\- Hemos decidido que ella será la directora, mientras nosotros – se señaló a sí mismo y a los demás encargados – nos aseguramos que nadie se escaquea y no se montan más líos.

Kagami miró a su entrenadora con reproche, había dejado con el culo al aire a Tetsu, ella debería haber previsto que si accedía a ser la directora de la obra, el papel de la princesa recaería sobre la "otra chica" presente. Riko sólo pudo defenderse gesticulando con disimulo para hacerles entender a sus jugadores que no conocía esa parte del plan.

\- Bien, ahora diré el nombre de un personaje y justo después elegiré al azar un papel de este cuenco, donde se encuentran todos vuestros nombres. Después repetiré la operación con el siguiente personaje y así sucesivamente hasta que estén todos elegidos – informó el entrenador – Como ya tenemos a la princesa, es ahora de elegir a su príncipe.

Todos observaron expectantes cómo el hombre introducía la mano en un gran cuenco de cristal y removía los papeles para elegir uno. Kagami rezaba para que le tocase a cualquiera excepto a Kise, mientras el susodicho hacía todo lo contrario y solamente se repetía una y otra vez mentalmente que le tocase. Por su parte, Tetsu estaba confuso porque tenía pensamientos contradictorios, ya que una gran parte de él esperaba que no le tocase al rubio, pero había otra más pequeña que ansiaba compartir escenario con el chico del que estaba enamorado.

\- El príncipe será... - hizo una pausa para abrir el papel y leer el nombre escrito – Kise.

El grito de alegría que dio el rubio no sólo sorprendió a muchos sino que casi dejó prácticamente sordos a todos.

\- Sólo un casanova como tú puede estar entusiasmado con esta ridícula idea – comentó Akashi.

Mientras tanto, todos los chicos del Seirin estaban preocupados por el resultado de ese sorteo, por lo que algunos intentaron que lo repitieran, porque no sabían si realmente estaban todos los nombres ahí, que no lo habían visto, pero los adultos se negaron aludiendo a que no sacarían ningún beneficio engañándolos, por lo que tuvieron que aceptar a regañadientes que Kise fuera el príncipe.

El sorteo continuó entre quejas de disconformidad por parte de algunos al descubrir los papeles que les había tocado. Los que armaron mayor escándalo fueron Kagami y Aomine cuando se enteraron que les tocaría ser hadas madrinas juntos a Midorima, mientras que Akashi se tomó con normalidad que le tocara interpretar a Maléfica, el único comentario que hizo al respecto fue que lo haría perfecto como todo lo que hacía, aunque, por la forma en que frunció el ceño, no pareció hacerle gracia escuchar que Murasakibara sería el dragón en el que su personaje se transforma casi al final del relato. El resto de presentes tuvo un papel de relleno o ninguno a excepción de Hyuga e Izuki, quienes serían el Rey y la Reina respectivamente.

Las semanas siguientes, se dedicaron a compaginar la construcción de los decorados y la elaboración del vestuario con los ensayos de las distintas escenas elegidas. Al principio, Riko tuvo difícil lograr que los dos equipos trabajaran juntos, aunque la presencia de los entrenadores y ayudantes del Teikô le ayudaba a que solamente hubiera discusiones menores entre ellos cuando les tocaba actuar, pero lo que más le costó dirigir fue la escena del beso.

Kuroko había logrado evitar tener que besar a Kise, siempre usaba como excusa que no hacía falta practicarlo, que ya se besarían el día del estreno porque era más importante aprenderse los diálogos o las posiciones de cada uno, que un simple beso sin importancia. Riko había apoyado sus argumentos porque no quería que Kise pudiera descubrir la verdad ni quería obligar a Tetsu a hacer algo que no quería, pero tras las quejas del rubio y sus amigos que llamaron la atención de los adultos a cargo de ellos, no le quedó más remedio que pedirle a Kuroko que ensayara esa parte también, por lo que Tetsu tuvo que hacer caso a regañadientes.

\- Eso no es un beso, apenas ha sido un pico. Ha sido ridículo – se quejó Kise cuando Tetsu se apartó tras un leve roce entre los labios de ambos – y no puedes moverte, se supone que estás bajo los efectos de una maldición de sueño.

\- Si vas a hacer algo, hazlo perfecto – dijo Akashi mientras terminaba de recortar un trozo de tela con unas tijeras a las cuales miraba con interés, pensando que cuando acabase de usarlas, se las quedaría para él.

\- Venga, repetiremos esta parte una vez más. Tatsuki, esta vez trata de no moverte – le indicó Riko con algo de pesar y culpa por obligarle a hacer algo que no quería.

Kuroko se tumbó de mala gana sobre la improvisada cama y cerró los ojos con fuerza mostrando su desagrado.

\- Relájate, no voy a morderte – bromeó Kise mientras colocaba su dedo índice sobre el ceño fruncido de Tetsu.

Después, fue bajando su rostro poco a poco para encontrarse con los labios de Tetsu, que estaban apretados en una fina línea. Kise pasó su lengua sobre ellos intuyendo que "la chica" abriría la boca para quejarse y aprovechó ese momento para unir sus labios en un beso que Tetsu trataba de detener, pero poco a poco, cesó su forcejeo y se dejó llevar por la agradable sensación que le recorría. Cuando el beso terminó, Kuroko tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo, empujó con fuerza a Kise al darse cuenta de que había bajado la guardia y salió enfadado de allí, prometiéndose que no volvería a pasar.

Pero Tetsu no pudo cumplir su palabra porque conforme más tiempo pasaba junto a Kise y más besos compartían, más bajaba la guardia y mejor trataba al rubio, hasta que llegó el día del ensayo final antes de la representación ante otros huéspedes de la posada donde se quedaban a dormir.

Antes de que comenzaran el último ensayo, Kise quiso hablar con "Tatsuki" y la citó cerca del lago para que pudieran charlar tranquilamente, aprovechando que los demás estarían ocupados con todos los preparativos. Tenía algo importante que contarle y no quería que nadie pudiera escucharles o interrumpirles.

\- Tatsuki, ya estás aquí – dijo Kise emocionado al ver que Tetsu se aproximaba – estás hermosa – le dijo sincero al verle por primera vez con el vestido que llevaría en la obra.

\- Gracias – le contestó ligeramente ruborizado por el cumplido aunque sintió una punzada en el pecho al escucharle llamarle por otro nombre que no era suyo - ¿De qué querías hablar?

Por primera vez en la vida, Kise estaba nervioso, era la primera ocasión en que experimentaba algo parecido y sabía el motivo: esa chica frente a él, esa chica que había comenzado como un reto y que, poco a poco, le había ido conquistando sin que se diera cuenta hasta caer prendado por ella. Pese a la inseguridad y temor que sentía por la posibilidad de ser rechazado, había decidido que quería confesarle lo que ella despertaba en él porque quedaba muy poco para que el campamento terminase, y quería volver a verla una vez regresaran a la ciudad, quería que fuese su novia.

\- Estas semanas a tu lado han sido increíbles – comenzó su discurso tras carraspear y armarse de valor – tienes un carácter muy peculiar, uno obstinado y divertido pese a que siempre tienes esa cara de inexpresividad que me ha hechizado, eres fuerte, inteligente y dulce. Pese a que no comenzamos con buen pie, he conseguido derribar esa coraza que usabas y he descubierto al ser más maravilloso del planeta, el único ser que ha logrado despertar en mí un sentimiento que no conocía, amor.

Con cada palabra de Kise, el corazón de Tetsu latía con fuerza y sus manos sudaban y temblaban de los nervios. Pensó en pellizcarse con disimulo para ver si estaba soñando despierto, pero no hizo falta porque lo siguiente que escuchó le trajo de vuelta a la realidad de la peor forma.

\- Me gustas... Tatsuki.

Kuroko sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba en ese preciso instante. Tanto tiempo deseando escuchar esas palabras de los labios de la persona de la que estaba enamorado y resulta que ni siquiera eran para él, sino para "ella", para ese personaje que habían creado por una apuesta y después por necesidad. Kise seguía sin verle a él, sólo a la chica a la que interpretaba. Su rostro permaneció tan inexpresivo como siempre, pero sus ojos perdieron su brillo y se tiñeron de tristeza.

\- No tienes que contestar ahora – le dijo Kise al ver que no le respondía – Sólo quería que supieras cómo me siento.

Pensó que quizás estaba demasiado impactada o avergonzaba, por eso decidió que le daría tiempo para asimilarlo y que ya le dijera que también sentía lo mismo, porque Kise estaba convencido de que le gustaba, lo había notado en sus besos llenos de amor.

\- El ensayo debe estar a punto de empezar, así que me iré adelantando – dijo Kise antes de marcharse.

Nada más hacerlo, Kuroko se derrumbó y dejó que las lágrimas y el dolor que le oprimía el corazón salieran con libertad. Era doloroso saber que siempre sería un ser invisible ante la persona que amaba y que nada cambiaría aquello.

Cuando se calmó y pudo controlar la pena que le invadía, regresó junto a sus compañeros para el último ensayo. Durante éste, trató de aparentar normalidad y hacer su papel lo mejor posible, pero durante la escena del beso, notó que algo en su interior volvía a romperse al sentir los sentimientos que Kise le transmitía a través de él, sentimientos que pertenecían a "Tatsuki" y no a él, por eso cuando llegaron al final de la obra, no pudo evitar salir corriendo. Kise se preocupó y quiso ir tras él, pero sus amigos se lo llevaron a rastras para que les ayudara a salir de los incómodos vestidos que se habían tenido que poner por obligación.

Tetsu y Kise no volvieron a cruzarse hasta el día siguiente, unos minutos antes de que comenzara la representación final ante el público. El rubio quiso hablar con ella, pero de nuevo fue interrumpido, esta vez por Riko, quien quería dar unas palabras de ánimo antes de comenzar, por lo que cuando Kise pudo hablar, era para decir el diálogo que se había aprendido.

La obra iba bien, parecía que a la gente le estaba gustando y que todos los chicos se estaban comportando, todo parecía normal, excepto por una cosa. Kise no podía evitar pensar que "Tatsuki" estaba extraña y eso le preocupada, porque sentía que estaba más distante con él y veía tristeza en sus ojos. No pudo evitar sentirse triste también porque acababa de darse cuenta de que quizás la chica no sentía lo mismo por él, era posible que hubiese malinterpretado sus besos y solamente estaba muy metida en su papel, que no le correspondía y él le había puesto en una incómoda situación al confesarse justo antes del día del estreno. Por eso se quedó callada, porque no sabía cómo rechazarle o quizás sí sabía pero no quería hacerlo antes de la obra para no arruinarla. Decidió que cuando terminaran la representación, hablaría con ella, le pediría perdón por no pensar antes de actuar y le preguntaría si podían ser amigos.

Pese a que sus dos protagonistas estaban destrozados por dentro, fingieron lo mejor posible… la función continuó con normalidad, al menos hasta que llegó la escena en que Maléfica se transformaba en dragón. Se suponía que Akashi debía salir del escenario para dejar paso a Murasakibara, pero cuando éste entró en escena, el pelirrojo permanecía en la misma posición y sacaba de uno de los bolsillos unas tijeras.

\- Aparta, dragón inútil – dijo Akashi dando una patada a Murasakibara y echándolo del escenario encima del público, quienes gritaban asustados al ver a aquella mole caer sobre ellos – ¿Quién necesita a una lagartija cuando se tiene unas tijeras como éstas? – proclamó serio mostrando a todo el mundo las tijeras abriéndolas y cerrándolas como todo buen villano.

Todos los que estaban actuando en ese momento, se miraron sin saber qué hacer, como si se preguntasen si debían salir corriendo o seguir con la obra, incluso Riko y los entrenadores se habían quedado de piedra ante los que sus ojos presenciaban. No se imaginaban que fuese precisamente Akashi quien diese la nota y arruinase la obra. Pero no les dio tiempo ni a pestañear cuando Akashi se lanzó hacia Kagami, vestido con un pomposo traje de hada rojo, y éste le esquivó de milagro. La luz del Seirin corrió en círculo por todo el decorado tratando de huir de ese chico de baja estatura pero muy peligroso, mientras movía su varita al grito de " _¿por qué a mí? ¿Por qué a mí? Transfórmate en sapo, transfórmate en sapo_ ", sin mucho éxito.

Kise observó atónito la escena, sorprendido de que su capitán se saliera del papel de aquella manera, y sin intención de intervenir, pero cuando vio que Akashi cambiaba su objetivo por la princesa que permanecía "dormida" pese a aquel escándalo, no dudó ni un instante en ir en su rescate cogiéndola antes de que las tijeras del pelirrojo la alcanzaran. Kise se echó al hombro a Tetsu, quien hacía todo lo posible para permanecer en su papel por no arruinar aún más la función, y salió huyendo de allí. Los espectadores no entendían nada y se preguntaban por qué Maléfica atacaba a cualquiera con unas tijeras y el príncipe secuestraba a la princesa.

Los protagonistas de esa historia de amor no regresaron hasta que Kagami, Aomine, Midorima y Murasakibara lograron atrapar a Akashi y se lo llevaron tras los bastidores, arrebatándole las tijeras y atándolo a una silla. Cuando el escenario estuvo seguro, Kise apareció con Tetsu entre sus brazos y lo depositó con suavidad sobre la falsa cama para hacer la escena donde besaba a la princesa y despertaba de su largo sueño.

Como había ocurrido durante los ensayos, Kise se acercó con lentitud al dulce rostro de "Tatsuki" hasta que sus labios entraron en contacto. Se centró en disfrutar de ellos pensando que quizás sería la última vez que pudiera hacerlo, pero algo le distrajo. El botón de la manga de la camisa que llevaba se había enganchado en el suave pelo de la chica y trató de desenredarlo con disimulo para no echar a perder la escena, pero cuando tiró de su mano, vio que el pelo se separaba del cuero cabelludo de la persona bajo él, dándose cuenta de que era una peluca.

Al principio se sorprendió de aquello, no entendía por qué la llevaba y cuando sus pensamientos se desviaron por un camino que no quería explorar, se trató de convencer de que quizás "Tatsuki" se habría arrepentido de un corte de pelo que se hizo o no le había gustado cómo la habían dejado en la peluquería y, por eso, mientras esperaba que su pelo creciera, llevaba una peluca para ocultarlo.

Continuó besando a la chica como si no hubiese pasa nada, pero su mente no parecía querer darle tregua y siguió dándole vueltas al asunto, por lo que al final decidió comprobar que la descabellada idea que se había cruzado su mente no era cierta. Con cuidado, dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el que estaba bajo él y, cuando notó que su abdomen se chocaba con un bulto que no debería estar en la entrepierna de una chica, dejó de besar a Kuroko, quien se dio cuenta tarde de la intención de Kise y no pudo hacer nada por detenerlo. El rubio se separó con rapidez de Tetsu, quien se incorporó con la boca abierta e incapaz de articular palabra. El rubio se llevó la mano hacia su boca, limpiándosela sin percatarse de ese gesto no pasó desapercibido para el otro chico.

\- ¿Eres un chico? - gritó enfadado por haber sido engañado de aquella manera, por haber abierto su corazón ante alguien que solamente le estaba tomando el pelo y quería burlarse de él.

Los murmullos no tardaron en hacer aparición y Tetsu deseó como nunca antes ser el fantasma que era, pasar desapercibido como siempre lo hacía pero su habilidad no parecía funcionar en ese momento y todas las miradas estaban puestas en él, pero la que más le dolía era la de Kise, veía decepción en sus ojos. No aguantó más el dolor que sentía en ese instante y, bajándose de la cama, salió corriendo con lágrimas en ojos, desapareciendo de la vista de todos. Kagami fue tras él de inmediato, dirigiéndole una mirada de reproche cuando pasó cerca de Kise.

Kagami no tardó ni medio minuto en salir, pero cuando lo hizo, observó a Tetsu sentado cerca de la orilla del lago. Se escondía tras un árbol o lo intentaba, porque aquella sombra que siempre pasaba desapercibida, ahora era demasiado brillante. Kagami cogió la peluca que estaba tirada en el suelo y caminó hacia Tetsu, pero al escuchar su voz, se detuvo.

\- ¿Podéis venir a recogerme? – preguntaba llorando, tratando de aguantar el sollozo para que la otra persona no se diera cuenta de que lloraba, pero Kagami notaba ese tono de voz. Seguramente hablaba por teléfono con sus padres.

\- Tetsu – susurró Kagami apoyando su mano en el hombro – no te vayas, por favor.

Tetsu movió el hombro apartando la mano de Kagami y sin mirarle, continuó hablando por teléfono alejándose por la orilla del lago hacia su cabaña. Seguramente dispuesto a recoger sus cosas para marcharse.

La obra se dio por acabada en aquel momento. El Teikô volvió a su campamento pese a que Kagami seguía atento con su mirada a ese chico rubio que una vez más, había destrozado a un pobre chico que su único pecado había sido enamorarse de un engreído como él. Estaba claro que a Kise no le gustaban las ataduras, ni los chicos, pero tampoco parecía tener tacto para decir las cosas. Su corazón era frío y era algo que Kagami no podía perdonarle al ver a su compañero destrozado.

No tuvieron mucho tiempo para hablar con Tetsu. Todos se mantuvieron fuera de la cabaña tratando de elegir las palabras para hablar con ese chico, pero cuando las tuvieron, el coche de los padres de Tetsu apareció en el recinto dispuestos a llevárselo. Ni siquiera pudieron despedirse, Tetsu entró al coche, se colocó los cascos del mp3 y se marchó de nuevo a la ciudad para no volver en todo el verano. ¡ _Tampoco tuvieron un verano que disfrutar_! Tras lo sucedido, los organizadores decidieron cerrar la temporada en los campamentos, así que todos tendrían que regresar en unos días a sus casas.

El último día del campamento, Kise estaba recogiendo sus cosas. Elevó la mirada y vio a través de la ventana de su cabaña, el campamento al otro lado del lago. El Seirin también estaría recogiendo las cosas y es que lo habían fastidiado, todos lo habían hecho. Llevaba unos días sin entrenar y sobre todo… sin haber salido de su cabaña pensando en lo sucedido. No entendía cómo no se había dado cuenta de que en realidad era un chico, ese tal Tetsu, el chico fantasma del que todos hablaban. Ni siquiera recordaba haberse cruzado con él en el Teikô.

No podía negar que estaba molesto con la situación. Le habían engañado de la peor de las formas, le habían herido en su orgullo, pero aun así… aun sabiendo que él era la víctima de toda aquella farsa, se sentía miserable y culpable. No entendía cómo podía ser eso posible. Quizá… se había enamorado. Sonrió ante aquella idea.

\- Ni de coña, a mí no me gustan los hombres – se dijo a sí mismo convenciéndose de ello.

\- ¿Se puede? – escuchó que preguntaba Aomine tocando a la puerta de su cabaña.

Kise le dio acceso. Aomine siempre había sido su mejor amigo y a la vez, su rival a batir. El campamento del Teikô era la última oportunidad que tenían todos de jugar juntos, porque una vez volvían a sus institutos, todo se olvidaba.

\- Volvemos a casa, ¿eh?

\- Eso parece – contestó Kise recogiendo aún las cosas – pero nos veremos en mi cumpleaños, ¿no? Porque… espero que vengas.

\- Claro – le dijo Aomine – y… ¿Vas a invitar a… Tetsu? – sacó el nombre sentándose en el colchón del compañero de cabaña de Kise.

\- No – dijo Kise de golpe tras haberse paralizado unos segundos.

\- Pero… le quieres – susurró Aomine de nuevo haciéndose el despistado cuando Kise se giró hacia él.

\- ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿De qué parte estás? ¿De la mía o de la suya? Ya viste lo que me hizo, me humilló.

\- Y nosotros a él – dijo Aomine sorprendiendo a Kise – ninguno nos acordábamos de él cuando fue compañero nuestro en el Teikô. Además… eso no cambia el hecho de que te gusta.

\- No me gustan los hombres.

\- No decías lo mismo cuando le besabas en los ensayos.

\- Creía que era…

\- Una chica, sí… pero te gustaban sus besos y era un chico – sonrió Aomine – no hay diferencia, Kise. ¿No lo ves? Da igual los labios de una mujer que de un hombre, son sólo labios, lo que cuenta es lo que sientes y tú le quieres.

\- Lárgate de mi cabaña – le dijo Kise lanzándole la almohada – sólo haces que me confunda.

\- Te abro los ojos, Kise – sonrió Aomine devolviéndole la almohada y levantándose para irse – yo me voy porque tengo que recoger mis cosas pero… date prisa y ve al campamento del Seirin antes de que se marchen. No volverás a ver a ese chico si se va.

En cuanto Aomine se marchó, Kise no puedo evitar darle vueltas al asunto. Su amigo tenía razón, sentía algo por Tetsu pese a que lo negase una y otra vez. Frunció el ceño y miró por el hueco de la puerta abierta cómo Aomine se marchaba hacia la cabaña de enfrente.

\- Maldita sea, Aomine… y yo creía que eras un vago dormilón – sonrió Kise al final dándose cuenta de lo observador que era su amigo en el fondo.

Decidido como estaba ahora, salió de la cabaña para ir al maldito campamento del Seirin. Cierto desánimo llegó a su rostro al ver la tranquilidad del campamento. Era muy posible que ya todos se hubieran marchado y si así era… ¿cómo encontraría a Tetsu? Un dolor apareció en su pecho ante esa idea.

Al llegar a la supuesta cabaña de Tetsu, abrió la puerta descubriendo que ya estaba vacía. En sus ojos se reflejó la incertidumbre, no había pensado hasta ahora en qué haría si ese chico se había marchado porque no quería creer que fuera así. La realidad le había abofeteado en la cara, no estaba y fue entonces, cuando su corazón se estrujó preso de la tristeza.

\- Ya se fue – escuchó a su espalda – pero era de esperar después del desprecio que le hiciste.

Kise se giró para ver a Kagami con su equipaje ya al hombro y el coche de sus padres atrás esperándole.

\- Supongo que tampoco te importaba mucho – acabó diciendo Kagami dándole la espalda una vez más a Kise para irse al coche.

\- ¿Cuándo se fue? – preguntó Kise.

\- El mismo día de la obra de teatro. Llamó a sus padres y en un par de horas se lo llevaron.

\- Ya, bueno…

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?

\- ¿Qué quieres que diga? Él me humilló.

\- No, ese fui yo – dijo Kagami sonriendo – quería ganarte a toda costa, así que hice una apuesta con Tetsu, una apuesta que él pensaba que ganaría pero yo le engañé, era algo en lo que no podía vencerme. Fue una novatada. Tenía que aguantar tres días vestido de chica, pero cuando tú te metiste en medio, no nos quedó más remedio que continuar la farsa. Tratamos de alejarle de ti pero trajiste a tus amigos para distraernos y quedarte a solas con él. Estabas obsesionado con seducirle. ¿Y sabes que es lo peor? Que no entiendo por qué Tetsu se enamoró de ti ya en el Teikô, porque no vales la pena. Sólo le has hecho daño una y otra vez, ya en el Teikô ni le mirabas y ahora…

Aquella verdad le cayó a Kise como un balde de agua fría. No esperó nunca que Tetsu estuviera enamorado de él antes de aquel campamento pero por primera vez, entendió la mirada triste cuando él se confesó. Encima… todo había sido una absurda apuesta, una novatada que le habían hecho a Tetsu y él… había sido sólo un daño colateral. Se sentía peor que antes.

\- ¿Dónde vive? – preguntó Kise.

\- Y yo que sé, sólo vamos al mismo instituto – dijo Kagami – además tampoco te lo diría si lo supiera. No dejaré que vuelvas a acercarte a él para que le hagas daño.

\- Iré al instituto a buscarle.

\- Haz lo que quieras, estamos de vacaciones – sonrió Kagami – si quieres saludar al conserje, por mí está bien. Quizá quede alguna chica en clases de verano pero desde luego Tetsu no estará, es un gran estudiante, aprobó todo. Adiós, Kise.

Kagami se marchó de allí sin arrepentirse de nada y es que… no pensaba dejar que nadie más hiciera daño a su sombra.

 **18 de Junio:**

\- Vamos, Kise… abre los regalos – insistían todos sus amigos.

Los padres y las hermanas de Kise habían montado la gran fiesta para su adorado hijo pequeño, pero Kise, pese a sonreír como siempre, sólo fingía estar pasándoselo bien, porque en su cabeza… sólo había un pensamiento, el mismo que llevaba días surcándole, Tetsu. Él no estaba allí ni lo estaría.

Kise abrió todos los regalos con esa gran sonrisa que le caracterizaba, pero cuando todas las miradas cesaron de prestarle atención, se escabulló de todos marchándose a su cuarto. Desde la ventana veía su fiesta, continuaba sin él pero no le importaba. Lo que le sorprendió fue ver a Aomine entrar por su habitación.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Kise limpiándose una traicionera lágrima.

\- Siento llegar tarde a tu fiesta, pero te he traído el regalo.

\- Déjalo por ahí, Aomine.

\- Prefiero que lo abras ahora.

\- No tengo ganas.

\- Vamos… por favor.

Tras la insistencia de Aomine, decidió sentarse en el colchón cogiendo el regalo entre sus manos. Empezó a abrirlo pero cuando sus dedos tocaron aquella caja, se dio cuenta de algo importante. Lo sacó viendo la maqueta de uno de los aviones militares que tanto le gustaban a él. Siempre dijo que quería ser piloto pero no era porque Aomine se acordase de su afición a los aviones por lo que le salió una sonrisa… sino por un recuerdo del pasado.

\- Te acuerdas, ¿verdad? – preguntó Aomine – el año pasado, alguien te dejó un Aurbus A380 en tu taquilla del Kaijô. Viniste corriendo al parque a contárnoslo.

\- Nunca supe quién había sido – susurró Kise – pregunté a todos los del equipo pero…

\- No te das cuenta, ¿verdad?

\- Ahora lo veo. A la única persona a la que no pregunté, fue al fantasma del Teikô – susurró Kise – fue él. ¿Crees qué…?

\- Vete – le dijo Aomine – te cubriré en la fiesta.

Kise sonrió antes de salir corriendo de su habitación, abandonando el regalo encima de su cama. Estaba convencido de que tenía que ser Tetsu, él debió dejar el año pasado aquel regalo, Kagami se lo había confesado, le gustaba ya desde el año pasado y era en el único en quien jamás posó sus ojos, esos que ahora sólo tenía para él. Siempre dijo que le gustaban las chicas que no le atasen pero… quería que Tetsu le atase.

Corrió por las calles y cogió varios metros hasta llegar al instituto del Kaijô. Seguramente ni siquiera Tetsu estaría allí, era sábado ¿Quién iría al instituto? A medida que se acercaba a la sala de las taquillas, su sonrisa se fue apagando al ver que no había nadie frente a la suya. Quizá se arrepintió el año pasado de haberle hecho aquel regalo, no le dedicó ni siquiera una sonrisa a él. ¿Por qué iba a repetir y hacerle un regalo en su cumpleaños cuando no se lo agradecería como era debido? Se sintió estúpido por pensarlo. Era normal que Tetsu al final… le abandonase. No consiguió ver a esa sombra cuando debió hacerlo.

Iba a marcharse cuando escuchó un sollozo que le detuvo al instante. Miró nuevamente a su taquilla pero no había nadie. No fue hasta que caminó unos cuantos pasos más que vio a Tetsu sentado en el suelo, con su espalda apoyado en otra taquilla y con un regalo en la mano. Lo sorprendente era que tenía el candado de la de Kise en su mano. La había abierto pero por algún motivo, no se había decidido aún a dejar el regalo en ella. Kise sonrió.

\- Ey, ¿por qué lloras? – le preguntó Kise acercándose a Tetsu, sobresaltándolo.

Pese a que las lágrimas seguían cayendo por las mejillas de Tetsu, sus sollozos se detuvieron debido al susto y a la impresión de encontrarse precisamente a Kise a esas horas en el instituto del último. Su primera reacción tras recuperarse de la sorpresa fue esconder el regalo y por eso se puso en pie y lo escondió a su espalda. Su segunda reacción fue tratar de huir de allí, pero estaba atrapado ya que por detrás solamente había taquillas y por delante, Kise le bloqueaba la única salida.

Lo último que quería era encontrarse con ese chico que le había hecho tanto daño y menos en esa situación, por lo que Tetsu miró a su alrededor buscando una escapatoria pero no tenía ninguna. No le quedaba más remedio que enfrentarse a Kise.

\- ¿Soy yo el motivo de tus lágrimas? – le preguntó el rubio extendiendo su brazo hacia el chico de menor estatura y limpiando con sus dedos algunas de esas gotas saladas.

Durante unos pocos segundos, Tetsu se dejó acariciar pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, se echó hacia atrás para cortar el contacto. Kise se entristeció un poco por ese rechazo pero lo entendía, comprendía que ese chico aún estaba dolido por cómo se portó con él y la forma en que lo humilló en el campamento. Aunque volvió a sonreír al oír el sonido producido por el paquete que llevaba Tetsu en sus manos al chocar contra una taquilla cuando dio un paso hacia atrás para alejarse. Ese regalo significaba esperanza, porque pese a todo, parecía que aún le importaba a Kuroko.

\- Es para mí, ¿no? ¿Por qué no lo has dejado en mi taquilla como la maqueta del año pasado, pese a que has conseguido abrirla? - expresó su duda en voz alta señalando el paquete.

Tetsu abrió los ojos sorprendido, no esperaba que Kise supiera que se lo había regalado él.

\- Dudaba sobre si merecía la pena – al final contestó Tetsu. Kise le miró confundido por lo que Kuroko continuó su explicación sacando el regalo de detrás de su cuerpo – lo compré hace unos meses y tenía intención de dejártelo en tu taquilla como hice el año pasado – le confirmó – pero tras lo sucedido en el campamento... dudé mucho sobre si venir o no, aunque al final, pensé que sería un desperdicio no dártelo pese a estar dolido contigo. Pero cuando estuve frente a tu taquilla con el candado en la mano... me paralicé. Todos los recuerdos me asaltaron, por lo que me pregunté si valía la pena tanto esfuerzo por alguien que nunca me vería, para el que siempre sería un fantasma – le dijo con la voz cargada de desconsuelo.

\- Lo merece – le contestó estrechándolo entre sus brazos, sabiendo que no hablaba sólo del esfuerzo de colarse en el instituto a esas horas sin que nadie le pillase, sino al esfuerzo que suponía mantener unos sentimientos por alguien que nunca se daría cuenta de tu existencia – porque te veo, aunque haya tardado en hacerlo. Ya no eres un fantasma para mí y nunca más volverás a serlo.

Kuroko se sorprendió tanto por aquel abrazo que se quedó sin habla, pero más sorprendido estuvo por las palabras de Kise. Por un instante, se las creyó, pero después recordó su declaración a "Tatsuki" y luego la forma en que le miró cuando descubrió que era un chico, y supo que Kise no las decía en serio, por lo que le empujó con suavidad separándose de él.

\- "Tatsuki" era la única que no pasaba desapercibida para ti, pero yo, Tetsuya, sólo soy una decepción. Lo pude ver en tus ojos cuando me descubriste.

\- No era decepción, era sorpresa. Bueno, puede que un poco, pero no por el motivo que crees. Pensaba que todo había sido un plan de tus compañeros y tuyo para tomarme el pelo y dejarme en ridículo, pero Kagami me explicó todo, cómo comenzó todo, su motivo para hacerlo y que fue culpa mía y de mis amigos que todo se desmadrara.

Kuroko pareció tranquilizarse un poco con esa explicación, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que le hizo daño ni que Kise se fijara en su versión femenina y no en él. Nada iba a cambiar ese hecho, por lo que lo mejor sería olvidarse de una vez de Kise.

\- Toma, puedes pensar que es de parte de "Tatsuki" si te hace sentir mejor – le dijo Tetsu dejando su regalo en las manos del rubio y también el candado de su taquilla.

Pasó por su lado con la intención de marcharse pero Kise le detuvo cortándole el camino.

\- Me enamoré de ella por su personalidad, por su forma de ser – empezó a decir consiguiendo herir más a Tetsu – pero pareces no darte cuenta de que ese increíble interior es el tuyo. Me enamoré de ti, Tetsu, y me da igual que seas un chico. No voy a dejar que te marches y te alejes de mí otra vez, te quiero y deseo estar contigo. Créeme – le declaró con determinación y honestidad, acariciando la mejilla de Tetsu.

Kise se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, pero hizo una pausa para comprobar si Tetsu se apartaba y, como no fue así, siguió acortando la distancia entre sus rostros hasta que sus labios se unieron en un dulce beso. Lágrimas volvieron a salir de los ojos de la sombra del Seirin, pero esta vez no eran de tristeza sino de felicidad. Kise no sólo le veía sino que además correspondía sus sentimientos.

Disfrutaron sin ninguna prisa de ese " _primer_ " beso y cuando se separaron, se miraron embelesados con una sonrisa en sus labios, aunque los ojos de Tetsu se desviaron un segundo hacia el paquete que aún seguía en la mano de Kise y éste se dio cuenta.

\- ¿Puedo abrirlo? – le preguntó y Tetsu asintió – Vaya, es increíble – exclamó asombrado al ver romper el envoltorio y ver una detallada maqueta de un Caza F 35 – Muchas gracias. ¿Cómo sabías...?

\- No eras invisible para mí mientras estuve en el equipo con vosotros así que acabé averiguando tus gustos y sabía que deseabas este modelo. Quise comprártelo el año pasado, pero no tenía el dinero suficiente...

Tetsu no pudo terminar la frase porque Kise se abalanzó sobre él uniendo sus labios de nuevo pero con mucha más pasión que antes, tanta que acabó empotrando a Tetsu contra las taquillas. Pese a que nunca había sentido atracción por alguien de su mismo sexo, Kise no pudo evitar desear colar su mano bajo la camisa de Kuroko y tocar su piel.

\- ¿Puedo desenvolver mi otro regalo? – le preguntó pícaro jugando con el botón inferior de la camisa.

Kuroko se sorprendió de aquella petición, no se esperaba que Kise fuera tan rápido y quisiera pasar de los besos, pero debía de admitir que llevaba mucho tiempo deseando que algo así ocurriera y poder pasar una noche con Kise, aunque jamás pensó que esa fantasía se cumpliría, por lo que no iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad de hacer realidad sus sueños húmedos con ese rubio. No le dio su respuesta con palabras sino con acciones, así que, le quitó la caja con la maqueta de las manos, dejándola en el suelo y después, cogió las manos de Kise y las condujo por debajo de su prenda superior.

El rubio se estremeció al palpar ese vientre liso y pensó que, pese a no tener los abdominales definidos, era diferente al de una chica, aunque no le disgustó para nada. Sus manos subieron hasta dar con el pecho de Tetsu y ahí fue donde notó la mayor diferencia a lo que solía estar acostumbrado, ya que no había voluptuosidad sino que todo estaba plano. Aun así, se excitó al encontrar los pezones del chico y pellizcarlos sacando un pequeño jadeo de los labios de Tetsu que acabó ahogado en su boca por el beso que le dio en ese instante. Quería apoderarse de cada sonido que saliera del primer chico que le excitaba de esa manera.

En un arrebato, Kise tiró de sus manos hacia los lados, haciendo saltar los botones de la camisa y abriéndola con fuerza. Tetsu no estuvo muy conforme con que le rompiera la ropa de esa manera pero su molestia despareció cuando sintió la boca del rubio succionando sus pezones. Se notaba la experiencia que tenía con esa parte del cuerpo y, por un momento, Kuroko se deprimió al pensar en las mujeres con las que Kise había tenido que estar para mover los labios y la lengua de esa manera, pero se obligó a olvidarse de cualquier cosa negativa. Estaba con el chico que le gustaba en ese instante y debía centrarse en disfrutar del momento, no quería estropearlo.

Mientras atendía sus pezones, Kise fue bajando sus manos por el torso de Tetsu hasta que ya no quedó más piel y llegó hasta los pantalones. Coló sus manos por el elástico y continuó viajando por inercia, porque era lo que solía hacer con las chicas con las que estaba para meter sus dedos dentro de su intimidad, pero cuando se topó con la punta húmeda del miembro de Tetsu, detuvo no solamente su mano sino también la tarea que realizaba con su boca. Kuroko abrió los ojos al no sentir a Kise dándole placer y al verle allí congelado, su corazón se oprimió de dolor. Parecía que, después de todo, Kise realmente no podía quererle por ser un chico, se había paralizado al rozar su miembro.

\- Si quieres echarte para atrás, puedes hacerlo. Haremos como si esto no hubiese pasado jamás y cada uno seguirá por su camino – le dijo dolido Tetsu cerrando su camisa sin botones para cubrirse – debe ser asqueroso para ti tocar la entrepierna de otro chico.

\- No, no – le contestó rápido reaccionando a tiempo al darse cuenta de que Tetsu le había malinterpretado – no es nada de eso, es sólo que... bueno, sé cómo hacerlo con una chica, pero al tocarte... no había reparado en que no sé por dónde... no sé cómo tienen sexo dos chicos – le confesó avergonzado.

Tetsu sintió un enorme alivio al ver que se había equivocado con su conclusión y que Kise simplemente estaba nervioso porque no sabía cómo continuar.

\- Entonces, déjame que te enseñe – le dijo con una seducción que ni él mismo sabía de dónde había salido.

Kise se quedó embelesado con la sensualidad con que Tetsu se desnudaba frente a él, quedando únicamente con la estropeada camisa. Notó cómo le dolía el miembro por culpa del poco espacio que tenía para moverse a su antojo al haberse endurecido tanto, pero cuando Tetsu le agarró una mano y la dirigió a su boca para lamer sus dedos con parsimonia y erotismo, no tuvo más remedio que liberar su longitud por el dolor.

\- Acércate un poco – le susurró Tetsu y Kise obedeció sin rechistar.

Con su mano libre, Kuroko separó una de sus nalgas mientras que conducía con la otra, los dedos de Kise hasta su entrada, metiendo uno de ellos. Tetsu ni siquiera sabía de dónde estaba sacando ese lado tan lanzado porque, aunque pareciese todo un experto, era la primera vez que hacía algo parecido, pero supuso que saber que era con Kise, con el chico del que estaba enamorado, con quien iba a compartir esa primera experiencia, le daba la valentía que necesitaba para continuar.

Por su parte, mientras se masajeaba su pene, Kise se dejó guiar durante todo el proceso de preparación tratando de recordar cada paso para repetirlo la siguiente vez que tuviera sexo con Tetsu. Pensó que la sensación que notaba en sus dedos no era muy diferente a la que tenía cuando los metía dentro de una chica, pero a la vez, era diferente porque le gustaba mucho más, quizás se debía a que las chicas con las que había estado no le importaban a diferencia de Tetsu, por el que tenía sentimientos más profundos.

\- Creo que ya estoy listo – le comunicó Tetsu sacando los dedos de su interior.

\- ¿Crees? – preguntó dudoso Kise.

\- Es la primera vez que hago esto – admitió ruborizado.

El sonrojo de sus mejillas alteró mucho a Kise, quien no supo por qué pero se sintió feliz y satisfecho al oírle esa confesión y se excitó mucho más. Se quitó la camiseta que llevaba para estar más a gusto.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? Quiero decir, sé lo que tengo que hacer, pero... ¿qué postura es la mejor? – le preguntó anhelante e impaciente por estar dentro de Tetsu.

\- No lo sé, aunque... muchas veces me he imaginado que te rodeaba la cintura con las piernas y lo hacíamos contra la pared – dijo sacando una sonrisa juguetona a Kise.

\- Se supone que es mi cumpleaños y los regalos deben ser para mí, pero haré una excepción contigo y cumpliré tu fantasía. Sólo habrá una pequeña diferencia, será contra las taquillas – le dijo cogiendo las piernas de Tetsu impulsándolo para que le rodeara la cintura con ellas como él quería.

Kuroko, al no esperarse esa acción, tuvo que pasar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kise para sujetarse y no caerse. Pronto escuchó un sonido metálico cuando su espalda chocó contra una de las taquillas. Kise agarró los glúteos de Tetsu y los separó todo lo que pudo mientras con su miembro, buscaba a ciegas el orificio por donde debía meterlo hasta que lo encontró. Pese a tener bastante experiencia en esa postura, le había costado encontrarlo, quizás se debía a que la abertura estaba en un sitio diferente al de las chicas.

\- ¿Estás listo? - le preguntó Kise con la punta de su longitud rozando la entrada del chico.

\- Sí.

\- Tendré cuidado. Avísame si te duele demasiado, me detendré enseguida.

\- De acuerdo.

Kise inició el movimiento de cadera y fue abriéndose paso poco a poco en esa pequeña cavidad. Tetsu se agarró con fuerza al cuello del rubio y escondió su rostro en la curvatura debido al dolor e incomodidad que sentía, al final tuvo que llevarse una mano hasta su entrepierna para masajearla y distraerse centrándose en el placer hasta que el dolor desapareciera, porque sabía que debía desaparecer, lo había leído cuando se informó del tema.

\- ¿Me detengo? – le preguntó Kise preocupado.

\- No, ya se me pasará. Tú sigue – le tranquilizó.

El rubio le hizo caso y continuó invadiéndolo con lentitud. No pudo evitar pensar que era mucho más estrecho que una chica, lo cual no era nada malo ya que le proporcionaba mucho más placer al sentir esas paredes apretar su miembro. Soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando llegó hasta el final, notaba sus piernas y brazos tensos por el esfuerzo que había hecho para controlarse y no hundirse en él de una sola estocada, y también por el que estaba haciendo ahora para no moverse. Puede que no tuviese mucha idea de sexo entre dos chicos, pero sabía que el grosor era demasiado para algo tan pequeño, por lo que Tetsu necesitaría un respiro mientras se adaptaba a tener algo así dentro de su trasero.

\- Sólo me moveré cuando me lo digas – le dijo Kise.

\- Ya puedes – le avisó Tetsu transcurridos unos minutos que se le hicieron eternos a ambos aunque por diferentes motivos.

Lentamente, Kise fue moviendo sus caderas sacando y metiendo su miembro, escuchando ligeros quejidos al principio hasta que finalmente, apareciero los jadeos ahogados de Tetsu y sintió cómo le lamía y mordía el cuello, tomándolo como una señal de que comenzaba a disfrutarlo y podía moverse con mayor velocidad. Y así lo hizo. Sus caderas se movieron con mayor rapidez, penetrando a su amante con fuertes estocadas que le llevaban al paraíso. Tuvo que pegar más el cuerpo del chico contra las taquillas y agarrarle con mayor fuerza con una de sus manos porque, con la otra, tiró de su azulado pelo para capturar sus labios y devorarlos en un demandante beso. Tetsu dejó de masturbarse para agarrar la nuca de Kise y profundizar el juego que traían sus lenguas, aunque no dejó de sentir placer en esa parte por la fricción de su miembro con los duros abdominales del rubio, haciendo el trabajo que segundos antes llevaba a cabo su mano.

En medio de aquel oscuro lugar, lo único que se escuchaba era una mezcla de gemidos, jadeos y gritos junto al ruido metálico que acompañaba a cada golpe que daba la espalda de Tetsu cuando recibía una estocada de Kise. Todo ese ruido cesó cuando ambos llegaron al clímax y sólo se oyó el fuerte grito de Kuroko al correrse en el vientre de Kise, a la vez que éste hacía lo mismo dentro de él y le mordía la clavícula con fuerza en el momento que Tetsu echó la cabeza hacia atrás extasiado por el placer.

La fuerza del rubio desapareció, quien no pudo seguir sosteniendo al otro chico y ambos acabaron resbalando poco a poco y sin separarse, hasta llegar al suelo. Se quedaron en aquella posición mientras recuperaban la fuerza perdida y sus agitadas respiraciones volvían a la normalidad. Tetsu ni siquiera abrió los ojos cuando sintió el suave beso que Kise le estaba dando, se encontraba demasiado agotado, notando como un par de gotas de sudor resbalaban de su frente hacia sus mejillas.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? - se interesó Kise.

\- Cansado, pero feliz – le respondió con una sonrisa.

\- Yo igual – sonrió también.

Permanecieron unos minutos más hasta que Kise se incorporó un poco llevando consigo el cuerpo de Tetsu y salió de su interior, notando cómo parte de su semen se escurría de entre los glúteos del chico y resbalaba por sus muslos.

\- Espera aquí – le dijo.

Tetsu le observó levantarse y desparecer por el lateral, aunque no por mucho tiempo, porque regresó casi al instante con unos pañuelos de papel en la mano. Supuso que los había cogido de su taquilla.

\- Lo siento, es lo único que tengo – le comentó comenzando a limpiarle los restos de semen de su cuerpo – tendremos que apañárnoslas con esto.

El jugador fantasma se dejó cuidar por Kise mientras le limpiaba y después le vestía, aunque no pudo evitar reírse al ver la cara de culpabilidad que puso el rubio al darse cuenta del destrozo que había hecho en su camisa y ahora no podía cubrir su pecho.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó.

\- No pasa nada – trató de quitarle importancia – así no pasaré tanto calor durante el camino de vuelta a casa – bromeó.

Kise volvió a levantarse y a desaparecer de la vista de Kuroko por unos segundos hasta que regresó con una prenda entre las manos.

\- Toma, ponte esto – le dio la prenda.

Kuroko se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que era la camiseta del uniforme de baloncesto de Kise.

\- Es la de reserva, siempre la guardo en la taquilla por si acaso – le dijo mientras se limpiaba a sí mismo para poder ponerse la ropa bien.

\- Gracias – le agradeció Tetsu quitándose su camisa sin botones y poniéndose la de Kise.

Pese a quedarle grande, le encantó aquel aroma que desprendía a ese rubio, aunque no era el único. Kise se sentía feliz, no sólo por lo adorable que se veía Tetsu, sino porque el hecho de que llevase su camiseta, era como si proclamase que ese chico era suyo y nadie más podía tenerlo.

\- Debería volver, no quiero que mi familia se preocupe – le dijo Tetsu haciéndole volver a la realidad y recordándole al rubio que había dejado una fiesta llena de gente que seguramente se preguntaría dónde se encontraba, pero le dio igual. Tetsu era más importante.

\- Venga, te acompaño. No puedo dejar que mi novio ande solo a estas horas y con ese aspecto tan sexy – le dijo poniéndose de pie y ayudando a Tetsu también a hacer lo mismo, para después coger la maqueta del suelo – Gracias por el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida. Te quiero.

\- Yo también – se ruborizó Tetsu ante la idea de esas palabras, " _novio_ " y " _Te_ _quiero_ ".

Ambos se fundieron en un beso lleno de amor mientras pensaban que se alegraban de haber acudido a ese campamento que les cambió la vida de una manera muy inesperada pero la mejor que podía existir.

 **FIN**


End file.
